Lawyers are liars
by arshuk
Summary: Clarke comes home early from work only to be greeted by a dancing, oblivious to her presence, Lexa. How long will Clarke resist and watch the show before getting her hands dirty ? ;)


Title: Lawyers are liars

Relationship: Clarke and Lexa (Clexa)

Author: ArshuK

Beta: thewanderes

* * *

Clarke smiles as walks in the house eyes immediately spotting Lexa, who happens to be oblivious to her presence. She grins as she watches Lexa dancing absentmindedly and care freely .Lexa is so lost to the beat of _Sexy and I know it_ coming out of her iPod, moving fluidly and tantalizingly, that it makes Clarke`s chest expand a few diameters wider, and her crotch a little damper. Yep. Of course, Clarke thinks. Another thought comes to Clarke's mind...Lexa is dancing to _Sexy and I know it_ and she wonders if Lexa knows she`s sexy, so damn sexy, but Lexa just moves her waist like that and, shit… Clarke sighs heavily. Clarke definitely knows it. Her girlfriend _is_ sexy. And the short shorts, wrinkled button up shirt, and careless hair bun just intensifies her attractiveness. Her girlfriend, the love of her life, her Lexa, is so damn sexy, wait, you know what, sexy isn`t even the word she should use to describe Lexa. She`s ugh, she`s worth those fancy words in her thesaurus. Lexa is sensual, arousing and titillating. Motherchucker fancy words my ass, she`s a freaking sex on the dance floor and Clarke wishes she`s wrapped in Lexa right freaking now. Clarke's eyes glue to the sway of Lexa's hips as she dances. They have been together for a whole year now but Lexa manages to take her breath away `s not even blinking and her eyes are starting to itch and sting, afraid that if so much as to blink, she`ll miss out on the way Lexa sways her hips, arms waving purposely above her head where loose strand of brunette locks draping her face, Clarke watches intently as Lexa entangles her long fingers smoothing her soft light brown hair ,sweeping in and gathering all an upward bun only to let it fall back down again and then dragging her fingers to her face, one helpless finger stranded in Lexa`s slightly open mouth, tracing the outline of her pink lips seductively. Clarke knows Lexa likes to be in charge, Lexa has always been strong willed and a great tactician. Always has an extra or ten moves at her back pocket so that if something goes to shit, Lexa is prepared, some people would think it is too tiring, but since dating her for a little over a year now, Clarke understands why Lexa is always as calculating. Lexa loves winning, and a proudly smirking Lexa, is really hot. Clarke adores the strong side of Lexa but this carefree side of Lexa is what she loves the most, which _turns her on_ the most. Clarke licks her lips for how many times she can no longer recall, she`s even biting her lower lip and it`s already starting to bruise as she watches Lexa move around the kitchen and pour milk into her cereal bowl, while still dancing. She is so lost in her moments that she is unaware of Clarke staring and watching her for quite some time now. Finally Lexa's eyes find Clarke standing in the room. Her cheeks flush the most beautiful pink colour and she keeping the bowl on the counter, she turns off the song. Clarke smirks.

"Hey! Didn't know you are coming home early today." She smiles shyly, trying to avoid Clarke's eyes, and failing.

"Clearly." Clarke says dropping her handbag on the floor with a small thud. She then purposefully makes her way towards Lexa.

She stands with just the right amount of space from Lexa and observes her reaction. She loves the effect she has on Lexa. She relishes in it. As Clarke had expected, Lexa's eyes drift to her lips and she forgets any retort she had in her mind. Clarke hears her breath hitch and just that is motivation enough for Clarke to snake her arm around her girlfriend's waist and pull her towards her. Now they are attached hip to hip, and Lexa barely contains a whimper, it doesn't go unnoticed by Clarke but she says nothing. She feels more like _doing_ than saying today. Clarke slowly turns Lexa around, now her back in contact with Clarke's front.

"Clarke, what are-"

"Shh, Lexa." Clarke hushes at the back of her ear, as she slips a hand under Lexa's shirt, while the other stays at her waist, keeping her close to Clarke. Lexa takes in a sharp breath as she feels Clarke's hand in her shirt move up and up, she throws her head back reflexively, giving Clarke full access to her neck. Clarke doesn't waste the opportunity and pampers kisses along her neck- sucking and nipping alternatively. While her hand continues to play with the muscles on Lexa's taut stomach, occasionally she moves her fingers up, towards the black bra Lexa is wearing which is very visible through her shirt. But it doesn't stay there long and comes back to Lexa's abs.

"Clarke." Lexa says whines frustrated and taking matters into her own hands, forcefully places Clarke's hand on her left breast. Clarke chuckles and claws it before squeezing it. Lexa hmms in approval and waits for Clarke to _finally_ take off her shirt and then her bra as she can`t do it herself, Clarke has held her tight.

However, Clarke does no such thing. She slips her other hand in but touches her over the bra, to Lexa`s dismay. Lexa knows the reason- during the initial stages of their relationship, Lexa had asked Clarke to take the relationship slow and the first time Clarke had touched Lexa was over a shirt, she hadn't wanted to push Lexa. But now after a whole year of being together, after having numerous sex sessions with the brunette, the only reason Clarke was doing it was to tease her. Lexa moves her hips towards Clarke's, all to no avail. And Lexa hates it... hates the teasing. Channeling all her willpower, Lexa escapes Clarke's grip and takes off her shirt. She turns around to find Clarke grinning mischievously. She continues grinning as Lexa unhooks her bra and leaves it hanging to her arms but it vanishes instantly as Lexa slips her hand into her shorts. She seems to ignore Clarke as she closes her eyes and her hand starts to-

"What are you doing?" Clarke manages to croak in her now lust filled, thick voice.

"What you seemed reluctant to do." Lexa answers, and Clarke watches in a daze as Lexa moves towards the wall for support and starts to tease herself... _tease Clarke._ Clarke watches wide eyed and gaping at the movement of her hand through the shorts.

Clarke isn't aware when she crosses the gap between them or when she rips Lexa's shorts and soaked underwear off of her body, leaving her nearly naked. All she is aware of is of how is the smell of how wet Lexa is. All she can think of is Lexa's taste as she licks her, sucks her. Lexa whimpers over her and pulls Clarke's hair roughly with each stroke, bringing her closer to her core. Clarke feels Lexa's knees shaking and resisting the urge to take her there and then, puts her hands on Lexa's hips and moves up. Lexa groans in protest and Clarke answers hurriedly,

"Bedroom."

Lexa nods, her eyes closed and quickly wraps her legs around Clarke then. It's a miracle how Clarke manages to reach their bedroom without stumbling or breaking anything because Lexa definitely doesn't make it easy for her as she kisses her lips, bites it, sucks on it. Her erect, bare nipples touch Clarke's clothed ones and just the friction of that contact is enough to make it nearly impossible for Clarke to reach their bedroom door but somehow she manages it.

Clarke kisses her softly but intently as she guides her the few steps to the bedroom, sliding the already opened bra off Lexa`s body as she urges her to sit on the edge of the bed. Dropping to her knees, Clarke gazes up and holds Lexa`s vivid green eyes as she leans in to press kisses on both Lexa`s thighs. "Need you in my mouth" Clarke murmurs. Clarke wants to taste her badly, so badly ever since she caught her dancing in the kitchen. She parts Lexa`s legs and without breaking eye contact leans in further and licks up the length of her girlfriend`s center.

"Fuck baby, you taste so good…hmmm" Clarke moans, sending the vibration deep into Lexa`s core. She presses in again, this time giving Lexa`s sex an open mouthed kiss, she may have darted her tongue a little causing the brunette to jerk up. She then moves her head up to observe the green eyed girl. She has her eyes closed and her lips parted, clearly enjoying Clarke's sensual ministrations.

"Clarke," Lexa breathes as she feels the movements come to a halt.

Clarke smirks as she hears Lexa . She parts Lexa's leg and this time takes a moment to take in one of her favourite sights in the world; Lexa wet, wanting and needy. Needy for _her_. She smiles at the thought as she hears Lexa whisper her name again and try to bring her hips closer to Clarke's face. Her message clear. Clarke obliges and starts to what feels like worshipping Lexa.

Clarke gives slow, firm strokes with the flat of her tongue until Lexa is making little sounds low in her chest that hovers deliciously between a groan and a whimper. Then she switches to flicking quick circles with just the tip until Clarke can feel Lexa begin to move her hips against her mouth. A little more, and a little more, reading Lexa's body the way she could so well by now, feeling her tense and knowing she just needed to stay with her. Then the queen tips over the edge into an orgasm with a little groaning sigh. Clarke kisses Lexa's thighs softly, carefully as Lexa's body shakes ridiculously and she rides out her orgasm.

"God,"Lexa mumbles. "You are so good at that."

Clarke smiles smugly as she whispers, "I like that name too but I prefer Clarke."

Lexa chuckles, "Shut up."

Clarke mentally curses herself for not taking off her pants as she feels the wetness between her own thighs. Watching Lexa come undone under her has always been the greatest turn on for Clarke. She is sure that her underwear is all wet and ruined by now. Nevertheless, she knows it was worth it as she looks at her girlfriend who was still lost in her post clitoral bliss.

Suddenly Clarke's turned over and is face to face with Lexa's dilated, black eyes. Clarke opens her mouth to say something but instead a moan escapes her as Lexa slips her thigh between Clarke's legs and feels her wetness through her pants. Her eyes widen momentarily and she smirks.

"Lexaaaa." Clarke says breathlessly as Lexa starts kissing her neck, while grinding into her at the same time.

"Too many clothes, right baby?" Lexa whispers seductively. Clarke manages to nod.

"Let`s see what we can do about that, shall we?" She says as her hands move towards the other girl's belt buckles.

* * *

"God," Clarke whines. " umph Yes!" and the word trails off into a little sob of pleasure, as Lexa brings her mouth back Clarke's center and begins a pattern of swirls around her clit. The brunette starts out somewhat slow, making her circles wide and soft, maintaining just enough focus to not get lost in how fucking good Clarke feels and tastes, but it was damn hard when her pussy was such a masterpiece. Soon, the younger girl's hips were rolling steadily, her center sliding over the brunette's face from nose to chin, and Lexa slides her hands up her girlfriend's body to pinch her nipples, her triceps on her thighs helping to hold her steady as she just keeps tonguing her. "Love your pussy, babe," she insists. "Want you in my mouth forever."

Lexa was eager now, desperate to get her as much in her mouth as she could, trying to have her tongue everywhere at once. Clarke had propped herself up on her elbows, and their eyes locked and held for long, long moments as the brunette stroked and flicked and sucked at her clit. Clarke's hips twitched involuntarily, uncontrollably, but Lexa held her steady, making her take this sensation on the her terms, and before long the blonde had collapsed back onto the bed, her shudders too intense to stay up. She was moaning now, noises that came from so deep in her chest they must be starting somewhere down around her clit, pulled out of her with every firm stroke of Lexa's tongue. Then Clarke grabbed the sheets with one hand and other girl's hair with the other, but of course Lexa had no intention of going anywhere. Clarke started murmuring her girlfriend`s name like an incantation, began muttering a litany of "Yes, baby, fuck me, don't stop, keep fucking me, feel so good inside me, don't ever stop" as she got closer, and the brunette gladly just kept giving her more, she knew she was getting close again and she slid her lips around her clit and sucked, adding a few swirling motions of her tongue, and Clarke was coming again, even harder this time. Lexa licked down and pushed her tongue inside, then stroked wide around, carefully avoiding Clarke's clit but not done with having her in her mouth yet, and as soon as the aftershocks subsided she's met with her girlfriend`s eyes.

"Wait, you knew I will be early didn't you? That`s why you put up a show!" Clarke gasps in realization.

"I can neither deny nor confirm the allegations against me." Lexa smirks mischievously as she starts unbuttoning and then nipping and swirling her tongue on the exposed skin of her girlfriend`s chest.

"Oh my gosh, I can`t believe I fell for that! Lawyers _are_ liars!"


End file.
